Lullaby For A Phoenix
by Oxymoronical
Summary: On a rainy night, a cry rings out, and the only way to silence it is a mother's song. [BBxRaven] [Future Fic] [Beyond Titan Universe] [One Shot]


**Title:** Lullaby For A Phoenix  
**Author:** oxymoronical  
**Pairing(s):** RavenxBB  
**Genre:** Angst, General  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Future fic, OCs, somewhat songfic  
**Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, but the strange little offspring they produce are. The song is Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.  
**Word Count:** 596

**Summary:** On a rainy night, a cry rings out, and the only way to soothe it is a mother's song.

**A/N: **Part of the Beyond Titans Universe. Takes place in the future, has marriage and children, and my twisted mind is to blame for it all.

* * *

A soft cry echoed in the night, faint through the walls, and even fainter over the crash of thunder. A lilac haired woman sighed and rolled over in her canopied bed, one hand pushing at her husband's shoulder gently. "Garfield, wake up. I think your daughter is crying." 

"My daughter?" One half-open green eye focused on her reluctantly as the man pulled his pillow up against his pointed ears. "She's yours too, Rae."

"But she prefers you, and you know it."

With a soft snort of disbelief the green man turned over, deliberately facing away from his wife and tugging the blanket up. The chill of the rain falling steadily outside had crept through the nearby window, and he had no doubt that this was one of her reasons for refusing to leave bed. "Bullshit. C'mon, Rae, you're a good mom. They both love you, and Dick's gonna be pissed if I'm late again tomorrow."

Raven Logan scowled and stood, tugging a dark silk bathrobe over her short blue nightgown. She had no idea what this 'secret project' that Victor, Dick, and Garfield were working on was about, but she had no doubt that it would destructive in some way, shape, or form. She just hoped they would have the good sense to keep it away from the assorted children that routinely followed them around. With another glance at her already sleeping husband, the woman turned and left their bedroom, heading down the hallway to the room where her 5-year-old twins slept.

Once inside she walked swiftly to her daughter's bedside, positive that she was the one who had cried. "Phoenix?"

"Mommy?"

"Yes, it's me. Why are you crying?"

Green eyes that seemed far too large and bright for the child's thin, pale face gazed up at her mother as more tears leaked down her cheeks. Both arms went out beseechingly, fingers curling inwardly slightly as she silently begged for comfort. Raven's expression softened as she perched on the edge of her child's bed, gathering the little girl into her arms. "Phoenix, what's wrong?"

As if in response to her question, thunder boomed and lightening flashed almost simultaneously, throwing the room into harsh relief and coaxing another cry from the girl. Understanding now, the empath began to rock her daughter, whispering soft words of comfort. When that didn't work, she turned to her last resort, something she almost never did. Clearing her throat, Raven began to sing.

"_Little child, be not afraid. Though rains pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight_." She resettled the girl and continued to sing, aware that she had stopped crying and was now staring in undisguised shock, amazed that she was doing this. "_Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightening flash illuminates your tear-stained face. I am here tonight_."

Though she continued to squirm against her mother as thunder snapped and growled overhead, Phoenix's eyes began to drift closed as Raven continued. "_And someday you'll know, that nature is so. The same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning_."

With one last soft whimper, the green haired girl drifted into sleep, and despite the duties she knew she had in the morning, Raven stayed with her and continued to sing until the last peal of thunder faded and she knew for sure that her precious child would sleep peacefully until she awoke to see the promised beauty of the morning.


End file.
